


"Your fucking glasses."

by MaryDawson



Category: Glee
Genre: Glass Kink, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryDawson/pseuds/MaryDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a thing for Glasses. Blaine wears them one day to school. Kurt's mind is very dirt.</p><p>Note: Takes Place before Graduation, Blaine has transfered to McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your fucking glasses."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little practise for me, since english isn't my native tounge. Kanjimani was my beta for this. without her, it wouldn't be half as hot as it is now :)

"Your fucking glasses.“ growled Kurt as he pushed his growing erection against Blaine‘s hip.

Blaine's attempt to stifle a moan wasn't very successful.

"W-what?” he asked breathlessly followed by another rather loud moan as Kurt's hand cupped his hard on through his now very tight jeans.

"They're doing something to me. I couldn't concentrate at all during history, couldn’t stop thinking about doing this.” He punctuated his words with a roll of his hips against Blaine’s. “You're hot, but these glasses... they're totally turning me on. I didn't even know I had a thing for glasses before you showed up with them today."

He started to nibble on Blaine’s left earlobe. Instantly Blaine’s breath became heavier. His earlobes were one of his most erogenous zones and Kurt fully intended to take advantage of this knowledge. He knew it would drive Blaine crazy. Hopefully as much as the simple existence of Blaine's glasses drove Kurt crazy.

He licked along Blaine's ear shell and kissed his way down to his lips to kiss him fiercely once again, while his hand never stopped stroking him through his pants.

"Ku-Kurt...don't have a spare... one any...more”, moaned Blaine to warn him.

Kurt grinned and popped the button open. "Oh, no problem. I'd rather like having your pretty cock in my hand more than just rubbing my sensitive skin against the material of your pants."

Blaine thrust into Kurt’s hand as soon as his dick was out of his pants. "Ku-Kurt..."

"Shht, Baby. You wouldn't want to be heard by one of this girl when you're falling apart, wouldn't you? “Whispered Kurt and he started to stroke Blaine faster. Blaine bit his lips and Kurt grinned, even when his cock now strained almost painfully against his jeans.

"I want to fuck you, Blaine. Here in the girls’ handicapped stall. We don't have a girl in a wheelchair at school... we wouldn't even get interrupted."

Blaine bit harder down on his lips, his breath coming out ragged and harsh.

"Just. be. quiet.”, whispered Kurt with a seductive tone directly into Blaines ear, licking once again over the shell. Blaine whimpered louder than before. "But you can't. You love to be loud, to scream my name while I fuck you senseless."

Kurt took his hand away from Blaines cock and immediately Blaine whined about the loss, but became silent as soon as Kurt started to lick his palm to wet it. "Try to be quiet for me, honey."

Kurt took Blaine's fully hard cock into his hand again and started to jerk him off roughly, without any hesitation. Blaine moaned loudly. "Shht, Babe..." Kurt kept his lips near Blaine’s ear while he watched his boyfriend fell apart.

His curls broke free of its confines and his forehead was drenched lightly in sweat, his lips red and swollen from the heavy kissing and biting, his shirt crumpled and his cock was rock hard and hot and heavy in Kurt’s firm grip. Blaine’s breath was heavy, his face the same red as the tip of his glistening cock. Pre-come already leaked there and Kurt smeared it with his thumb, causing Blaine to moan again, followed by a hard bite down on his lips that nearly drew blood.

Blaine wanted more, so much more. Eagerly he thrust fast into Kurt’s already rough and fast strokes. "Imagine a group of girls here at school that could come into the room...“, Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear. "Maybe Mercedes or Tina. Maybe some random cheerio slut. They could hear you moan like the little bitch you are. They could hear how eager you are for me and my cock; they could see how much of a cockslut you really are. But all those sounds you make are just for me, so don't you dare share them with the whole school...“ Blaine’s breathing became short. He knew he was close. Kurt knew it, too. Blaine pressed harder into Kurt's side, his eyelids starting to flutter. "Otherwise you won't get my cock today. How does this sound, Blaine? Not getting your mouth fucked by my cock? I know you want to suck it. You love to blow me, Blaine. And do you know why? Because you're my cockslut." He held two fingers in front of Blaine ’s mouth and Blaine let them in and started to wet them with his spit, swirled along the knuckles with his tongue, played with Kurt’s fingertips. "I should come all over your glasses and your beautiful face. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Before he could answer, Blaine threw his head back and came hard. Most of his come splashed over Kurt's hand and some even hit the wall, but instead of letting Kurt stroke him fully through his orgasm, he kneeled down and nearly ripped Kurt’s jeans open. He took Kurt's painfully erected member into his mouth, hollowed his cheeks and started to suck Kurt dry. Hard.

Kurt whimpered in surprise.  
He leaned against the wall, fighting for air since Blaine knocked him off in surprise.

"Bl-Blaine.", he groaned through gritted teeth and his hands gripped into Blaine’s curly, soft hair. "Harder!“, he demanded in a whisper and Blaine happily obliged. He even started to play with Kurt's balls, kneaded them in one hand.

Blaine really was a cockslut for his cock, Kurt thought. Blaine was the first to confess to have the urge to give a blowjob, and he even practised with a dildo before. Since then, Kurt let him practise a lot .. on his cock.

Kurt eyelids fluttered shut as Blaine sunk deeper onto Kurt’s length. "Fuck, Blaine ...“, he half moaned, half whispered.

Blaine hummed around Kurt's dick and took Kurt’s hand and placed it in his sweaty curls, a sign that he was ready to get his mouth fucked. No need to invite Kurt twice.

Kurt started to fuck Blaine’s hot wet cavern, while he gripped Blaine's head and shoved his cock harder in Blaine's mouth. They both had a thing for rough sex - especially on the receiving side.

He was close from the beginning, so it was clear he wouldn't last long.  
"Bl-Blaine...", he stammered. "I'm...!"

An downright obscene plop echoed in the stall and Blaine could be so successful as a porn star, because he tugged a few times roughly at Kurt's member, licked over the tip of it and pushed his tongue into the little slit, while kneading Kurt’s balls in one of his hands. As the orgasms ripped through Kurt's whole body, Blaine opened his mouth and got hit with Kurt's come all over of his face, especially over the glasses.

Kurt groaned at the sight of his debauched boyfriend.  
His knees started to give up, so he sank down on the floor next to Blaine and tried to calm his ragged breath, while Blaine took Kurt’s hand, licked his own half-dried semen off it and mixed it with the taste of Kurt's come in his mouth. He licked the palm clean, as well as Kurt’s cock before tucking him back in its skintight prison. "You're the most beautiful man, all covered in my cum, baby.", Kurt whispered, his voice full of love and awe for his boyfriend and he leaned in for a kiss. He could taste them both on Blaine’s lips and tongue.  
"Wear your glasses again, at home tonight, Sweetie."  
"I'll wear them on every occasion now", Blaine grinned shyly and adjusted the glasses on his nose.

_________________________________________________

The school bell let Kurt snap back in reality.

Blaine sat next to him in history and was adorable while looking confused. "Are you alright? You just stared at me the whole lesson, as if I am a ghost."  
The other students started to leave the classroom.

"I have a problem, Blaine."  
Kurt uncrossed his legs and Blaine nodded and licked his lips as he saw the huge bulge in Kurt’s oh-so-tight pants. "Oh, I see. Pretty vivid daydream then?"

"Very vivid. Want to skip school?"

"Let's go."


End file.
